


By The Way

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, still in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Adam and a snap-shot of college move in day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sev313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

“Goddamn it,” Adam swore, having banged his head on the lofted bed for the third time in the past couple of hours. “I’ll never get used to this,” he complained in frustration, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the bed.

 

Charlie smirked from the other side of the room where he was putting up random pictures, hockey posters, and magazine cut outs on the wall. “Are you sure you don’t want to switch beds? I could loft my bed and you could unloft yours.” He shrugged slightly, going back to hanging up the pictures.

 

Adam sighed and shook his head. “No, it’s fine, we always have sex in your bed and it would be kind of weird to do it that far up.” He blushed slightly.

 

Charlie smirked. “Always room for experimentation,” he said with a slight wink, poking a thumb tack into the wall a little harder then necessary.

 

Adam rolled his eyes. “No, I just as might get used to the whole thing. At least I’m sharing a room with you and not some weird person.” Adam began to unpack his clothes and put them on hangers into the small closet that really only fit half of his wardrobe. “You know,” he said after a pause, “being a little rich boy didn’t prepare me for this.” He grinned, a little bitterly, and looked over his shoulder at Charlie.

 

Charlie came over behind him and wrapped both arms around Adam’s waist. “Is it really that bad?” he asked softly, kissing Adam’s neck.

 

A slight smile curved the corners of Adam’s mouth upward and tilted his head back so it rested against Charlie’s shoulder, flipping sandy blonde strands of hair out of his eyes. “Not _really_ bad,” Adam drew out. “I’ll feel better once practices and season start. I can’t wait.”

 

Charlie nodded, smiling slightly. “I still have to go through the try-out like everyone else.” He nuzzled Adam’s ear, his voice dropping a tone or two.

 

Adam’s smile faded slightly, eyes flickering shut. “Boston was offering you a scholarship and a contract.”

 

“I didn’t want to go there though, Adam. College…it’s a big thing aside from just hockey you know. It’s an important stage in our lives.”

 

“You sound like my mother.”

 

Charlie laughed, turning Adam around slightly to kiss his lips. “Well, she’s right. I want to spend this time with you.”

 

Adam turned around fully and wound his arms around Charlie’s neck. He kissed the other boy, pulling Charlie flush against him. Charlie’s hands ran over Adam’s back, sliding under his shirt and rubbing up then down. Adam’s hands slid up to tangle in Charlie’s curls and he moaned quietly into their kiss. Adam was starting to think he could really get used to the small dorm room and low quality, dinning hall food and being away from home and missing his friends… He could get used to all of that for this, these moments and for always having his boyfriend nearby.

 

The sudden nock on the door made both of them jump, Adam pushing away slightly and Charlie letting him go reluctantly. “We don’t have to hide anymore, Adam. I’m sure people here will understand. At least, so I’ve heard. We can’t hide forever and…” Charlie broke off, looking at Adam uncertainly.

 

Adam bit his lip, looking sheepish. “Yea.” He walked to the door and opened it, finding one of his new teammates standing there. “Hey, Dean.”

 

“We’re having a meeting or something like that. For the team You should come.”

 

Adam nodded and said something about going. Charlie stalked sulkily back to his desk and began to sort through text books. Adam’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Hey, I’m gonna go to this, ok?”

 

Charlie looked up and nodded. “Yea.”

 

Adam nodded back and stepped out into the hall, then turned back, looking at Charlie over his shoulder. “By the way…I love you.”

 

Charlie smiled softly at him, losing the on-setting sulky mood. “Love you too.”

 


End file.
